A New Destiny
by PensiveProsperity
Summary: Naruto is Attacked by angry villagers after he brings back an injured Sasuke from the VOTE. Naruto finally realizes he will only reach his true potential if he leaves Sasuke's shadow and the village as a Hunter-nin. Seven years later he is back a much changed man and there is someone waiting to claim Naruto as their own. Yaoi! Sakura bashing/character death. Warning:IntenseViolence


Naruto was not having a good day. He had just been attacked by his best friend. He had also used Kyuubi's chakra, something that he was going to hear about later. Naruto was walking towards the village with Sasuke over his shoulder when he ran into Kakashi. Kakashi stopped in front of him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"What about Sasuke."

"He'll be okay, he was just knocked unconscious what happened to the others?"

"Choji and Neji are in critical condition, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee are going to be okay but have minor injuries."

"Good." They continued to walk when Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the village gates they saw Sakura. Naruto ran up to her expecting to receive a warm welcome, but he was sadly mistaken. When he got to her she delivered a left hook to his face.

"You freaking demon, I told you to bring him back, not kill him! How could you do that to Sasuke?" she screamed with tears in her eyes; shocking both Kakashi and Naruto.

"Sakura stop," Kakashi said gently. "It's not Naruto's fault, some things just can't be helped."

"Not be helped?" She whispered. Suddenly she yelled, "It too could have been helped, he is a monster. The villagers are all talking about him. He is the Nine-tailed demon fox. A killer! My mother told me so and she would know she is on the council. I've had to put up with this thing for too damn long." Naruto was taken by surprise by this. He put Sasuke on the ground when Sakura came to punch him again.

"But I did what you asked, I brought back Sasuke. I kept my Promise to you." he said with hurt in his voice

"You nearly killed him, I asked you to bring him back alive. I wish he had gotten away, I wish it was you who was so badly injured. Poor Sasuke. I would have brought him back without such wounds and we would be together, just me, Sasuke, and Kakashi, like it should have been."

Naruto was devastated by this; the girl thought of as a friend just treated him like shit. A Long time ago Sakura was the first person to ever be nice to him besides Jiji. He knew he annoyed her with his fake crush on her but he had to keep up his mask. Even though she wasn't nice to him anymore he still hoped that she would one day be his friend again. That she saw him as a demon hurt more than any of the punches that she so often threw his way whenever she decided that Naruto irritated her.

Kakashi's eyes flared with anger at his student. Never had he been so angry before.

"Sakura stop!" he yelled

"Sasuke is a traitor to this village and as such was brought back in any way possible. His injuries are the result for being a coward and fighting his comrades and friends. Sakura you are to help me take Sasuke to the hospital and then you will be brought before the Hokage to answer for your childish behavior. Perhaps being a ninja is not the proper career path for you."

Sakura took a step back, never had she seen Kakashi sensei so furious. She looked at him and then back at Sasuke and said

"Sasuke was being controlled by the curse mark that Orochimaru put on him. He isn't a traitor and of course he would fight his teammate when said person is a demon trying to kill him." She ended her delusional reply and sent one more hate filled glare at Naruto and walked down the path to the hospital. Kakashi just sighed and started following Sakura towards the hospital with an unconscious Uchiha in his arms when he suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"Naruto, go to the Hokage and inform her that Sasuke has returned and is receiving medical care."

"Hai."

As he was watching them walk away he noticed hate filled glares from the villagers nearby and hateful whispers.

"Damn demon nearly killed the Uchiha kid."

"Poor kid, being used by Orochimaru then attacked by a demon, kill the brat I say."

"Monster"

Naruto shook his head feeling hurt. He should be used to this, he thought; people will always hate him even if it isn't his fault. He kept walking, with his head up towards the Hokage's office when a sudden thought stopped him once again. _How did Sakura know he was__ the demon container, it is __an__ S-class secret. Why are the villagers openly talking about it when punishment for doing so is imprisonment?_ Looking troubled he arrived at his destination only to find Tsunade sleeping with a bottle of sake and a puddle of drool on her desk.

Naruto sweat dropped

"Baa-Chan wake up!"

The only reply was a soft snore.

"BAA-CHAN YOUR SAKE IS RUNNING AWAY WITH TON-TON TO GET MARRIED. YOUR GONNA MISS THE CERAMONY!" Naruto yelled out

"Waaah!" Tsunade jerked up off her desk, "My Sake! Ton-Ton how could you!"

She looked around and saw her sake where she left it and a grinning blonde standing in front of her.

"Gaki you little shit don't joke about my sake!" she said as she threw a paper weight at Naruto's head.

Naruto swiftly ducked and chuckled at his Baa-Chan's reaction. She was too easy to tease.

"What are you doing here Gaki?"

Naruto quickly turned serious. "We finished the mission. Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee have minor injuries. Neji and Choji are in critical condition. Sasuke was just brought in. What his condition is; I have yet to find out. Mission is complete Hokage-sama."

"Good Naruto. Go home get some rest. I expect a written report when everyone is healed, one week from now."

"Hai Baa-Chan"

"Don't call me that, Gaki" Tsunade yelled after him as he jumped out the window. "And use the damn door you brat!"

XXXXxxxxXXXX

When Naruto got home he decided to take a long hot bath. He just wanted to forget about today and all the fresh pain that both Sasuke and Sakura had unleashed on him. He could barely keep the tears out of his eyes and quiver out of his voice when he was giving his report to Baa-Chan.

He also had dried blood all over him and the clothes he was wearing was trashed. Rips and tears that were beyond repair. He took off his ugly orange jacket that covered his tiny lithe body. He hated his jump suit but not only was it the only clothing he was allowed to buy but it was so bulky and oversized that it hid his overly feminine body.

He was secretly ashamed that he had a body that could easily be mistaken for a girl. He supposed it was a good thing he had a toned flat chest and a small definable six pack to make up for all the girly parts. He was a man why he didn't look manlier he didn't know. Even his face was girlish when he wasn't squinting his eyes and smiling like an idiot.

He wasn't naturally idiotic, far from it actually. He worked hard at being an orange loving, ramen eating, always smiling and overly enthusiastic idiot. He played the part expected of him by the villagers and he played it perfectly not even Shikamaru had caught on. Now a few of the smarter ninja had figured him out but they kept quiet about who he really was as long as they get something in return.

Ever since he had learned shadow clone his real skills had doubled. He wasn't stupid he knew exactly how the shadow clone jutsu worked. He would have had to be a complete dunce to not realize he had been getting information that he himself had of no way knowing every time he used his so called favorite jutsu.

So the few who actually noticed that he couldn't always be that happy go lucky idiot agreed to keep his secret in return for simple favors and spars. Shikaku Nara surprising caught on to what his son didn't. He was the Jounin Commander and when his ninja couldn't find or keep up with one genin every time Naruto pulled a prank; it wasn't hard to figure out. At least to him it wasn't. When he called Naruto in and convinced him to drop his mask he was surprised to learn Naruto had a keen mind and a will to learn. In exchange for Shikaku's silence Naruto agreed to play shoji with him every Thursday at lunch time.

Next to learn his secret was Genma and Hayate. They learned it when they were checking the old fourteenth district that had been destroyed in the Kyuubi's attack thirteen years ago. The district was never rebuilt and was deserted. They had gotten a report there was some unidentified activity in that area and were sent to check it out. The district was conveniently located on the very out skirts of the village, so Naruto turned the area into his very own training area. With the fallen rubble and barely standing building with over grown plants and trees; it made the perfect terrain in which to improve his skills.

Genma and Hayate were shocked when they saw a different side of the blonde boy they knew. This boy before them wasn't the dead last whose only talent was pulling pranks. This boy was a legend in the making. What shocked them the most however weren't his skills it was his looks. He was very beautiful and ethereal looking. They knew when the boy got older he would be breath taking.

When Naruto told them why he acted the way he did and why he hid his true self away they felt compelled to keep his secret as well but Hayate wanted to teach Naruto the way of the sword. Hayate saw in the young boy somebody he could relate too. They both had to struggle with the things inside them. With Hayate it was his sickness and with Naruto it was a burden he never should have had to carry.

Genma wasn't so lenient he made Naruto into his personal maid. Naruto was to clean his apartment every Friday afternoon and he was to learn how to use senbon. Which is a lot harder than it looks plus he also had to learn human anatomy so he knew where to throw the senbon. Not to mention Genma's place was nasty. Old condoms under the bed, dirty dishes stacked to the ceiling and smelly clothes were what awaited Naruto every Friday afternoon.

Naruto was extremely unlucky when the next person to learn his secret was none other than Ibiki Morino head of the ANBU Interrogation and Torture department.

It was right after the Mizuki incident that Ibiki had a very private, very intense conversation with Naruto about his part in Mizuki's traitores transgressions. During the questioning Ibiki had come to realize that the Naruto before him didn't match the Naruto that was in his file. So he dug deeper with his questioning and found a well hidden talent. When Naruto asked him to keep his secret he agreed quickly along as Naruto agreed to learn the ins and outs of the I.T. department. Ibiki was hoping that when Naruto got older he would decide that his department was where he wanted to work. By having the young blonde learn all there was to know about Ibiki's line of work would guarantee a slight interest and hopefully it would grow from there.

The last to know was the Hokage's both the Third and the Fifth and that was only because Naruto felt that he shouldn't hide his talent from the village leader in case he was badly needed. They wouldn't know where to place him if they didn't have an accurate idea of his skills. The Third when he was alive understood were Naruto was coming from and Tsunade just thought it was hilarious that Naruto was Jirayia's student and didn't even know the truth about Naruto. It gave her a laugh every time she thought about it.

As Naruto continued to take off his clothes so he could finally relax in a hot bath he fingered the hole that was in his shirt. The hole was right over his heart. He took off the shirt and stared in the mirror at his chest. The area around his heart was raw looking with angry red skin that was very slowly turning pink. The wound looked weeks old but in Naruto's case it was only hours with his accelerated healing. Even now he should be in the hospital. He had lost too much blood and the wounds that he had gotten on his shoulders and legs were still not healing due the Kyuubi concentrating on the most fatal wound; the wound that his so called best friend inflicted.

_**Flashback_**_

_Sasuke stood in front of him, breathing hard and staring at him. "What do you know of pain and suffering? I lost my entire clan in one night and the man that killed them was the one person I loved most. My brother killed them, my mother and father, even my aunts and uncles. What do you know dobe?" Sasuke screamed at Naruto._

"_Sasuke, I may not know what it is like to lose my precious people but I do know what that loneliness feels like. We just have different circumstances. Sasuke if you leave, I will know what you feel because you are my precious person. You are my brother and best friend. Don't go stay and get stronger here and when the time comes I will help you kill your brother." Naruto said confidently_

"_You are an idiot, how can dead last help me?" Sasuke sneered "Lets end this now, you're boring."_

_Sasuke started to pump chakra into his hand as he stood with an insane gleam in his eye._ _Electricity suddenly started surging around his hand with the famous chirping noise in full-effect. Sasuke began a full-on rush straight at Naruto._

"_**Chidori" **__He yelled_

_Naruto hesitated before he too started up his own technique and rushed towards the only friend he has ever known._

"_**Rasengan" **__Naruto screamed_

_The two genin ran towards each other. As the two jutsu collide there was a bright light that covered the entire Valley of the End._

_Just before Naruto reached Sasuke he hesitated and in the fraction of a second Sasuke's assassin jutsu passed by Naruto's own Rasengan._

_Sasuke stared in shock as the light faded from the Valley of the End. His hand red with the blood of his friend was still in Naruto's chest._

"_Damn you." he whispered "Damn you, Damn you, Damn you, DAMN YOU NARUTO! Why did you pull back? Why! Why did you hesitate?"_

_Naruto just smiled and looked into Sasuke's eyes and said, "Because you're my brother." and with that Naruto closed his eyes and fell to the ground. Sasuke weak from chakra exhaustion and various injuries slipped his hand from the blonde boy's chest and started to cry as he too fell to the ground unconscious._

_Naruto woke up in a dark dank sewer. He knew instantly where he was. He headed for the fox's prison. When he got there he saw that the giant fur ball wasn't his usual death threating and angry self. He looked at the Fox and saw that he had his eyes closed and was sweating. He looked the picture of intense concentration._

"_What is going on Fox, aren't I dead?"_

"_Shut-up MAGGOT" The fox growled. He opened up one eye and glared at Naruto._

"_I'm doing everything in my power to make sure you're not worm food, you idiot!"_

"_So I'm not dead?"_

"_No, not yet you pathetic human, I'm focusing all my power on healing your chest wound. When I'm done you should be okay. All your other wounds will have to heal naturally though you stupid hairless monkey!"_

_Naruto woke up in the real world some time later to immense pain. He slowly got up and looked around. He was still in the valley of the end and Sasuke was lying next to him unconscious. He knew it was going to be painful and hard but he had to get Sasuke back to Konoha and complete his mission._

_He checked Sasuke over and he seemed to have only minor injuries that looked a lot worse than they actually were. Once he was Sasuke was not in immediate danger from blood loss he picked him and started his long trek back home._

_**Flashback End _**_

When Naruto finished his bath it was night out. He decided to doctor and bandages his wounds then hit the hay. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. Just as he was putting on his pajama bottoms his front door to his apartment was kicked in and in poured drunk and angry villagers. They quickly had him trapped. He was too tired and shocked to escape thru the window.

They pinned him down and started to attack him with knives and broken glass. He yelled out when they hit him in his wounded chest again. It hurt so bad. Why couldn't they leave him alone.

"Demon"

"This is what you get for daring to harm our Uchiha"

"Die you monster"

One man got closer and took off his pajama bottoms to really attack the place it would hurt a man the most but as he took the pants off Naruto's body he had a better idea.

"Hey boys lets teach this demon how he deserves to be treated." He said with an evil grin on his face.

He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis. Seeing this, the others grinned and pulled Naruto's legs apart and held him down so he couldn't get away.

'Oh kami please help, anyone, somebody please help. Don't let this happen please Kami help' Naruto agonized in his head. 'It's not happening. It's not happening. It's not happening…' Naruto suddenly froze in his attempts to get away from his attackers when he felt something at his opening.

As soon as he felt his opening being probed he held himself still praying that this was all dream. The next instant he screamed as he felt a pain he had never felt before. He was being torn from the inside out. He cried and screamed as the monsters around him laughed and enjoyed his pain.

Each one of his attackers took a turn and as each raped him his mind went deeper and deeper into himself. He was far away from the humiliation, pain and horror that were currently happening to him. He lost conscious just as his attackers were leaving. They had their fun and now were leaving him to his death. Blood pooled around him from the new wounds he received and from his old ones reopening. His chest wound was as bad as it was before.

Naruto fell into his sewer like mind but instead of going to the fox he went a different path. He really didn't want to deal with fox yelling at him. He continued on in the sewer like maze until he saw a door that was shining bright in a golden glow. It felt so warm and welcoming that he couldn't resist opening it. Inside amazed him. It was a large valley with big beautiful flowers. Each flower was more colorful and prettier than the one before. At the edge of the valley was big blue lake that was so peaceful looking you couldn't help but stare at it.

A loud giggle carried on the light breeze that blew gently by. Naruto turned towards the sound and saw himself standing there. Only it wasn't him as he was now it was his chibi self. The kid form of him looked about five years old. It was so odd to see himself so small.

The kid looked up at him and said, "You can stay here nii-chan until you are ready to return. This place will keep you safe." The little Naruto giggled then skipped towards the lake.

"What is this place?"

"It is where your innocence is kept and where dreams are made." The chibi Naruto replied as he skipped rocks on the river bank.

"Are you me Chibi Naruto?" asked a bewildered Naruto

The little one laughed and out came a joyous sound so beautiful it sounded like music to the ears.

"Hai, I am you. The part of you closes to Kami." The little one said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Everybody has a part of them that holds everything that represents Kami-sama inside them. Innocence, laughter, joy, love, dreams and compassion are all things that Kami-sama values and it is this part of you that I am."

"For as long as you are here, this place will protect you and let you heal" the chibi Naruto gently hugged the bigger Naruto, "Rest Nii-chan. Relax and remember that there is good in the world." The little one pulled back and ran away giggling.

Naruto sighed and lay back to watch the blue cloud covered sky. He just wanted to rest. He was so tired; the villager's constant hate has taken its toll on his spirit.

As he fell asleep he thought he heard someone yell his name.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Genma and his partner Raidou were headed towards the ninth district because the civilians were causing a ruckus. Loud yelling and laughter could be heard two districts over and some of the more nosy civilians had reported a disturbance of the peace.

When they got to the scene of said disturbance it was to find a crowed of villagers outside of a rundown bar laughing loudly. As they got closer they could hear what was being said.

"We got that demon brat good. He won't be bothering us decent folk no more." One drunken man bragged.

"Yeah we left him in a pool of blood no way that little bastard is going to heal from that." Another man shouted out over the crowed that had gather to congratulate the men who had taken care of their demon problem.

Genma froze then hurriedly said to Raidou, "Gather up the ones who did it and send them to Ibiki, I have to get to Naruto."

"Hai"

Genma rushed off as fast as he could to Naruto's apartment. What he saw when he got there would be carved into his memory until the day he died. The sight was horrific. Naruto lay naked in a puddle of blood and semen. His eyes were open but unseeing it was as if there was nothing there. He looked dead but Genma still felt a faint pulse. He gathered Naruto into his arms and used the shunshin no jutsu to get to the hospital quicker.

He barged into the open hallway entrance and yelled for somebody to get Tsunade. Ten minutes later Tsunade was barging in as well yelling about somebody waking her up and that it had better be important.

As soon as she saw Naruto in Genma's arms and not one doctor in sight to help them her rage exploded.

"Why the hell is he not in surgery Genma?" Tsunade growled

"Doctors and nurses here will not help Naruto unless ordered to by the Hokage. It's why he never goes to the hospital" Genma replied

"What happened to him? Why is he like this?" she asked as they rushed to the surgery room.

"Raidou and I were called out to inspect a disturbance in the ninth district. Some drunken civilians were bragging about getting rid of a demon problem. Upon hearing that I had Raidou round up the attackers and send them to Ibiki for questioning, while I went to Naruto's apartment. I found him like this in a pool of blood; it also looks like he was raped several times." Genma reported as he laid Naruto on the operating table.

"Get Shizune here, I'm going to need her help with this and tell Ibiki that all those involved with Naruto's attack are to be his personal toys for the next seventy-two hours. He can even have Anko help him." Tsunade snarled as she saw the full extent of the chest wound that was still pouring blood.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

As Genma ran to do as he was told four genin and two Jounin witnessed what happened.

Shikamaru couldn't believe that the one person that hadn't needed hospitalization after their mission was now in the hospital due to an attack in their own back yard.

Kiba growled when he heard what happened to his blonde friend. His hearing was ten times better than the average person due to his clan's techniques. So he heard the entire conversation between the guy that carried Naruto and the Hokage. Why the villagers thought Naruto was a demon and would do this he had no idea but this was too much. The Genma guy said that they had raped his funny little friend. He couldn't believe it.

Lee had tears in his eyes as he stared at the door the Hokage had disappeared behind with youthful friend. 'Why would anybody want to hurt Naruto, he was one of the nicest people he knew', thought Lee.

Asuma had just got done with checking on his student Choji who had just been taken out of the critical care unit when he saw his friend Genma rushing in with a blonde bundle in his arms. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happen. With the Uchiha in the hospital because of his fight with Naruto there would be plenty of villagers wanting revenge. Asuma shook his head at the foolishness of Konoha's people.

Gai had tears coming out of his eyes for the young boy who had befriended his Lee. It was sad to see something so horrible happen to a youth that kept smiling even in the hardest times. Such youthfulness should be treasured not beaten.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

After a thirteen hour surgery to just get Naruto stabilized, a solider pill and a five hour break to gather her strength and chakra, Tsunade was ready for the next major surgery to get all the anal rips and tears closed and to heal the broken ribs and the punctured lung that was currently Naruto's minor wounds

The Kyuubi wasn't helping and she didn't understand why until she looked closely at the chest wound. The wound was not as deep as it had been but she could tell that this was a recent wound that had been reopened in the attack. The fox must have used up all its energy to make sure Naruto lived the first time.

She cried when saw the damage done to Naruto's anal canal. How those sick fucks could rape a young boy she would never know but she knew one thing they would never see the light of day again.

As she and Shizune got started on the second surgery she knew it would be a long time before they could leave this room

Outside in the waiting room a large crowd had gathered to wait for any news that Naruto was going to be okay.

Iruka was there because he had heard from his girlfriend Anko that Naruto had been beaten by an angry mob and he wanted to make sure his little brother was going to be alright.

The Konohamaru Corps was also there, worried about their boss and hoping that he was going to live.

Kakashi had heard the news from Asuma and Gai. He was really worried, he now had two students in the hospital and although Sasuke was never in critical condition he was still unconscious due to chakra exhaustion.

Hinata and Tenten had also joined the rest of the occupants to hear if Naruto was going to be alright after they had left Neji's room. Neji was no longer in the critical care unit and had been transferred into a room with Choji after he was sufficiently healed. Now both were concerned about the loud mouth blonde they had come to know and in Hinata's case had a crush on.

Genma, Raidou, Hayate, Anko and Yugao were all there as well to offer moral support. Anko was there because the blonde was Iruka's younger brother and Yugao was there because her boyfriend Hayate had become one of the blonde's sensei's'. Raidou was there for Genma and Genma himself was there because he wanted to know the outcome of Naruto's beating and rape. Was he going to live or was he going to die? It was a question everyone wanted answer but most were afraid to know.

After four more hours and no word everybody decided to go home and rest. They would return when they had a shower and were well rested.

In the afternoon of the next day everyone was once again gathered in the waiting room staring at the light above the surgery doors that said surgery in progress. It was red now and they were hoping that soon it would turn green so that they could finally get some answers.

Everyone was on edge because the surgery was taking so long it must mean Naruto's injuries were more serious than any of them had previously thought. So when that red light switched to green everybody as a whole jumped up and look expectantly at the door that Lady Tsunade had just exited from.


End file.
